


Aftermath

by Mem_Again



Category: Lamb - Christopher Moore
Genre: But it's half the reason I started going back to church so how sacrilegious could it be?, F/M, I guess the whole book would probably count as sacrilege?, I mean like it wasn't my intent going in, Is this sacrilegious? I hope it's not sacrilegious..., Like- passing math 110 and Lamb by Christopher Moore, Not meant as sacrilege!, Set after Biff kills himself, That's why I started going to church., The period of time where Josh comes back., Uh... just to be on the safe side- disclaimer right now!, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mem_Again/pseuds/Mem_Again
Summary: Josh comes back. Biff doesn't. Maggie's really fucking sick of the people she cares about leaving her behind, but unfortunately only one of them's available be angry at.





	Aftermath

"I hate you!"

The words rip themselves from her chest almost of their own volition and she's shocked to discover she actually means it. She hates him. She's loved Josh so much and for so long that it's become a part of her very being, but right now she hates him more than she's ever hated anyone. She hates him for lying. She hates him for being such a fucking martyr. She hates him for not loving either of them the way they've always loved him, because if he cared for them even half as much nobody would have died and they would all be working on Josh's newest sermon right now.

Now they'll never do anything together ever again and it's all because Josh had to make a point. She feels like she's been ripped in half and rage is the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

She's angrily, bitterly, sadistically amused as he looks up at her for the first time in days. What will the Savior have to say in his defense, she wonders almost mockingly. She's sure it'll be just great. Eloquent. 

She thinks that's sarcasm. Biff would have been able to tell her, but he can't tell anyone anything anymore and the realization kills her inside. She hates him. She hates Josh.

Josh looks at her with some awful, horrific emotion she can't bear to name in his eyes.

"I know."

His voice breaks on the second word and Maggie shatters.


End file.
